The present invention relates to an automatic assembly for delivering infusions of coffee and the like, with an automatic ejecting of the dry coffee grounds.
There are already available automatic assemblies for delivering infusions of coffee which substantially comprise a body which can be displaced, successively, between a loading station in which the coffee powder is automatically introduced, and an infusion station, in which there is prepared the coffee infusions by suitably metering hot water.
These prior assemblies are also adapted to perform a further operating step, in which the coffee pad is brought to an unloading station for the ejection therefrom.
The mentioned prior coffee making assemblies, in addition to being very complex from a mere construction standpoint, have the further drawback of ejecting the pressed coffee pad in a wet condition.